Various forms of fireplace grates have been used since time immemorial for supporting logs or other fuel above a bed of ashes for improved combustion. Such grates are not only utilized in actual wood-burning fireplaces but additionally are commonly found in gas-burning fireplaces which simulate wood-burning fireplaces, for the purpose of supporting logs of ceramic, or other non-combustible material. Of course, simulated wood-burning fireplaces almost invariably incorporate some form of a gas burner. It is also widespread practice to provide a gas burner in actual wood-burning fireplaces for igniting the fuel to start a fire. Conventionally, gas burners in fireplaces are variously affixed to the grate to appropriately deliver flaming gas. Although such arrangements have been used for a number of years, certain difficulties and inconveniences are generally attendant their use of effectively operate over extended intervals of time.
The high temperatures to which fireplace grates and associated gas burners are subjected tend to be very corrosive. As these structures are generally formed of metal, their use over a significant time interval tends to produce oxidation and a scaling. As a related consideration, over extended intervals of use, the gas jets of the burner tend to clog and distort with resulting poor operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fireplace grate and gas burner which is less susceptible to scaling and clogging. Other considerations in relation to such a structure include: economy of manufacture, ease of installation, characteristic appearance and ease of maintenance. In general, the present invention provides a fireplace grate incorporating a gas burner and which is substantially improved with regard to the above aspects of such units.
In general, the grate of the present invention incorporates a plurality of rails which support a plurality of cradle members above the ash bed of a fireplace. At least one of the rails is hollow to provide a passage for gas to a series of spaced-apart jets which are defined in and along the length of the rails. A coupling is affixed to the rail for supplying combustible gas. To improve the safety of the arrangement, in which a structural member also provides a gas duct, a metering device is incorporated in the coupling for limiting the gas pressure in the duct.
Grates constructed in accordance with the present invention are capable of operation at substantially lower temperatures thereby reducing the tendency of the metal to scale and oxidize. As will be apparent from the complete presentation set forth below, grates constructed in accordance with the present invention may also be economically manufactured, easily installed and maintained; furthermore such grates may be manufactured to provide a clean and attractive appearance.